


Need You Now

by SamuelJames



Series: Duties Of A Dom [3]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Double Drabble, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:11:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3188483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn calls Eliot after a bad day at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need You Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).



> _Title: Need You Now_   
>  _Pairing: Eliot/Quinn_   
>  _Rating: 15+/R_   
>  _Summary: Quinn calls Eliot after a bad day at work._   
>  _Notes: Written for the Comment Fic prompt Leverage, Hardison/Eliot/Parker or Eliot/Quinn, right now._   
>  _Kinks: Dom/sub relationship, spanking._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

These blows aren't about inflicting maximum damage. There's no opponent to be overpowered although Eliot is still thinking tactically. Right now he's giving Quinn what he needs. Despite the fact that Quinn was in a fight today, he'd called Eliot seeking out the pleasurable pain that settles him. As the next slap lands Quinn squirms on his lap, rubbing against Eliot's jeans.

"You okay, boy?"

"Nearly."

"Think you'd be up to taking ten more?"

Quinn raises his ass in lieu of answering and Eliot runs his hands slowly over the reddened skin.

"You force yourself through anything, I'll be real disappointed."

"I'd never. Need it, Eliot, please."

Eliot doesn't think too much about what that needy tone of voice does to him. Instead he thinks about Quinn's injuries and how being stretched across his lap must be putting pressure on blooming bruises. Eliot raises his hand and brings it down with a loud crack forcing a startled gasp from Quinn.

They're still establishing boundaries with whatever this is but right now all Eliot needs to do is get Quinn through the next nine slaps so they can get to the part where Quinn will feel comfortable letting himself be held.


End file.
